


Адское пламя

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Прижимая голову Тадаши к своему рабочему столу и расстегивая ремень, Каллаган вспоминал, как Тадаши рассказывал ему про один свой фетиш. Ему хотелось сделать это в преподавательской, среди табелей успеваемости и распечаток методичек, но, наверное, секс на профессорском столе будет ничуть не хуже.





	Адское пламя

Тадаши Хамада всегда был непредсказуем. Роберту Каллагану это нравилось: для него, как преподавателя, не было и быть не могло иной радости, чем помогать студентам развивать свой потенциал, и именно необычные, нетрадиционные и небанальные решения должны были жить в головах у тех, шефство над кем брал Каллаган.

Тадаши был таким.

Его эксцентричность, правда, оставалась незамеченной большинством других людей. Если ты одарен умом и учишься там, где все одарены, то тебя считают нормальным — по меркам этого места, этого маленького общества, верно?..

Каллаган видел куда больше, чем все остальные. Именно поэтому он применял к Тадаши такое описание, как «непредсказуемый».

— Почти два часа ночи, профессор.

Каллаган оторвал взгляд от курсовой, которую проверял, и посмотрел на дверь. Тадаши тихо прикрыл ее за собой и прошествовал до преподавательского стола, оперся руками на него и склонился над Каллаганом.

Тот чиркнул ручкой на полях последний раз и отложил ее в сторону, а саму курсовую четверокурсницы собрал в аккуратную стопочку перед собой.

— Я знаю, Тадаши.

— Я так понимаю, это последняя? — с лукавой улыбкой поинтересовался Тадаши, косясь на огромный столб макулатуры по левую руку Каллагана. Тот поджал губы: у него были догадки насчет того, что Тадаши хотел от него в такой поздний час, и дай бог, чтобы они были не верны.

Каллаган вздохнул, осторожно кладя только что проверенную курсовую поверх всех остальных, а потом откинулся в кресле и выжидательно посмотрел на Тадаши.

— Да, Тадаши, это последняя. А что, ты решил тихо выкрасть свою? — предельно серьезно спросил он.

Тадаши тут же отвел взгляд. Это не значило, что он стыдился или смущался — просто он всегда отводил взгляд, когда смеялся, и Каллаган находил это крайне милым. Жаль только, что глаз Тадаши за его дурацкой кепкой не было видно, поэтому Каллаган потянулся через стол и снял ее с лохматой головы, положил на верх стопки конспектов. Тадаши же проследовал взглядом за его рукой, а сам снял сумку и бросил ее сбоку стола, а потом, вновь встав перед Каллаганом, осторожно тронул колесико-регулятор лампы. Свет сначала поблек, а потом и вовсе исчез — перед глазами Каллагана, который весь вечер сидел над курсовыми, встала темнота.

Он прикрыл глаза, коль уж ничего не видел, посчитал до двадцати и открыл снова. На сей раз смог различить лишь силуэт, но до того, как он успел хоть что-то сказать, Тадаши включил лампу, да так, что засветила она еле-еле.

Достаточно, впрочем, чтобы Каллаган во всех подробностях смог рассмотреть обнаженного юношу на столе перед собой.

Тадаши был красив. Тадаши был красив, как адское пламя, в котором Каллаган будет гореть за все те ночи, что провел с ним, за то, что не смог отказать ни своему внутреннему демону, ни мальчишке.

Это было неправильно и с точки зрения профессорско-преподавательской этики, и со стороны эмоциональной. Каллаган был стар, слишком стар для Тадаши, у которого могли бы быть молодые, привлекательные девчонки, но этот дурак выбрал дурака не меньшего — своего любимого профессора.

И этот дурак не смог показать ученику, как следует поступать в подобной ситуации.

— Тадаши, — поджал губы Каллаган, — ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь?

Конечно, он понимал. Каллаган сам сегодня принес сгоревшие камеры из своего кабинета ребятам, и именно поэтому Тадаши понимал, что их никто не увидит. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Он чуть склонился к Каллагану и осторожно взялся за конец его галстука, сделав один оборот тканью вокруг своего кулака.

— Я закрыл дверь на ключ, — заговорщицки прошептал он и сжал край стола пальцами другой руки.

Он прекрасно смотрелся в такой позе. Сложив колени боком, сидя спиной к двери, перед Каллаганом Тадаши был абсолютно открыт, и, возжелай Каллаган этого, он мог бы увидеть каждое достоинство и каждый недостаток тела Тадаши. Хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться этого великолепия, трогать, мять, хватать, пока Тадаши будет покорно — и довольно, — молчать, а потом расстегнуть штаны и позволить мальчишке отсосать — черт, как Каллагану этого хотелось. Но он просто не мог себе этого позволить.

— Тадаши, у тебя завтра важный тест, — произнес он, чувствуя, как натягивается галстук с каждым оборотом вокруг ладони Тадаши.

— Я уверен, что напишу его на «отлично».

Каллагана коснулась теплая рука, сжала плечо, и он прикрыл глаза, вновь начиная считать про себя. Это мог быть сон, прекрасный сон — а потому он дождался, пока «двадцать» в его мыслях сменится на «ноль», и лишь потом, когда тяжесть руки Тадаши не пропала, когда тот схватил его за основание галстука, когда почувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей щеке, снова посмотрел на него.

Черт, как Тадаши был красив и мил.

— Ты не вернешься домой.

— Я сказал тете Кэсс, что останусь вам отрабатывать долги. Она знает, что у вас есть софа, — покосился на нее Тадаши, — так что я могу остаться здесь.

Тадаши как никто другой знал, как часто Каллагану приходилось спать на кафедре. И, похоже, решил обернуть это в свою пользу.

Каллаган пропустил тот момент, когда Тадаши переплыл со стола на его кресло, уперся коленями в темную кожу, почти сел на него. Лишь понял это постфактум, когда убежать было уже нельзя — и вздохнул.

В обычной жизни Тадаши не был таким. Его все знали как веселого, доброго и постоянно шутящего парня, умного, как десяток-другой студентов, и протеже Каллагана.

Кроме самого Каллагана, который знал, что Тадаши мог гореть, как тысяча огней, и поджигать других одним лишь прикосновением. Тадаши лишь дотронулся до головы профессора, запустил пальцы в седые волосы, пробежался по шее и вновь вернул ладонь на плечо, немного потянул за галстук — и Каллаган, выдохнув ему в губы:

— Ох, мальчик, — поцеловал его.

Он всегда старался быть нежным с Тадаши, но сейчас все же переступил границу, надавил, и поцелуй получился требовательным. Тадаши, правда, экзамен выстоял — и лишь тихо простонал, не отрываясь от губ Каллагана, когда тот оторвался от спинки кресла, подаваясь вперед.

Потерся бедрами о колено Каллагана, сжал плечо почти до боли — Каллаган повел рукой, и Тадаши наконец-то отпустил. Пришел черед уже Каллагана прикоснуться к нему, поэтому он спокойно произнес:

— Отпусти галстук.

Тадаши послушался и разжал пальцы.

Каллаган снова посмотрел на него. Сама ситуация — то, что у него над коленями стоял обнаженный юноша, — была невероятно возбуждающей, и, будь Каллагану тридцать, он бы уже повалил Тадаши на пол или донес бы до софы, перекинув через плечо и шлепнув по мягкой заднице. Но в таком возрасте ему требовалось время.

У Тадаши была мягкая кожа, не загрубевшая, не обгоревшая на солнце Сан-Францокио. Впрочем, как и у многих студентов, которые большую часть времени проводили в лаборатории — иногда Каллагану становилось стыдно, ведь в этом была и его вина, но, с другой стороны, в группу его личных учеников всегда выстраивалась очередь. Тадаши тоже пришлось доказать, что он не осел — сначала перед поступлением, на конференции, а потом и семинарах.

Ведя занятия у его группы, читая лекцию перед целым потоком, Каллаган всегда чувствовал его взгляд. Мечтательный. Горячный. Нежный.

Хорошо, что на лекциях Тадаши не смотрел на него так, как сейчас — из-под полуприкрытых век, прикусывая губу, облизывал влажным языком, пока Каллаган клал пальцы между его ребрами, пока скользил, сжав бока, руками до бедер, пока клал тыл ладони ему на сосок, легко нажимая. Тадаши был юн, и тело его реагировало подобающе — Каллаган не успел прикоснуться даже к его бедрам, а у Тадаши уже крепко стоял. 

Когда же Каллаган смял его ягодицу в своей большой руке, обнял, притянул к себе, заставив поднять задницу повыше, Тадаши уже дышал возбужденно ему в ухо.

— Смазка и презервативы в сумке, — шепнул он и прижался губами к шее Каллагана, а потом и щекой.

Тадаши был горячий. Крепко держать его за талию, скользить пальцами меж ягодиц, мягко надавливая перед анусом — подобное Каллагану казалось еще большим извращением. А еще оба они прекрасно знали, что Тадаши особая подготовка не нужна, ведь он всегда сам заботился о гигиене, видимо, боясь расстроить любимого профессора. Только вот ситуация была такая, что Тадаши почти что просил этого.

Каллаган понял, что не ошибся, когда медленно проник пальцами в него и услышал сначала, как сорвалось дыхание Тадаши, а потом, когда он начал настойчиво массировать простату, прижимая Тадаши к себе еще сильнее, и сдавленный стон сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы.

Было время, когда Тадаши, взвинченный новым опытом, и вовсе кончал от одних только его пальцев. Сейчас же ему этого, конечно, было мало — зато Каллаган, обнимая горячего красноухого Тадаши, наконец-то возбудился.

Каллаган сжал ладонями обе ягодицы Тадаши, и тот, ерзнув на затекших коленях, немного отстранился. Под его взглядом Каллаган медленно развязал свой галстук и опустил его шуршащей лентой на пол, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, закатал рукава. Руки у него были большие, но, как сказала одна студентка, одежда прекрасно это скрывала.

Эта студентка, правда, не видела того, до чего пытался дорваться Тадаши, возясь с ременной бляшкой.

— Черт, — выдохнул Каллаган, хватая его за руки, — это же не сложно.

— Сложно, — не согласился Тадаши.

— Почему я могу освоить современные технологии, а ты старые — нет?

— Потому что вы создаете современные технологии, процессор, — напомнил ему Тадаши, потираясь членом о ткань брюк Каллагана. — К тому же, должны же вы меня чему-то учить?

— Неужели квантовой теории поля недостаточно? — добродушно усмехнулся тот.

Разговор продолжился в ином положении.

Прижимая голову Тадаши к своему рабочему столу и расстегивая ремень, Каллаган вспоминал, как Тадаши рассказывал ему про один свой фетиш. Ему хотелось сделать это в преподавательской, среди табелей успеваемости и распечаток расписаний, но, наверное, секс на профессорском столе мог бы быть ничуть не хуже.

Мальчишка просто решил воплотить свое навязчивое желание, свою фантазию в реальность, а Каллаган повелся. Повелся, старый дурень — впрочем, он не мог винить Тадаши.

Разве что за неправильный выбор партнера.

Тадаши говорил, что Каллаган красив, умен и по-взрослому мудр. Что его привлекает чувство юмора профессора, и его строгие нравы, и его крепкое тело — все вместе. Тадаши хотел ходить на свидания, есть мороженое и посещать нудные конференции по биохимии — он заставил Каллагана вспомнить, как это было в его двадцать лет.

После пропажи Абигейл, после смерти Марты Каллаган отдал всего себя студентам. А среди студентов нашелся тот, кто был готов принять чуть больше, чем огромный опыт и обширные знания.

Осторожно направляя свой член рукой, входя в Тадаши, Каллаган думал именно об этом.

Скользя ладонью по тонкой шее, чувствуя натяжение мускулов над лопатками, обводя позвонки пальцами, сжимая их на талии Тадаши, Каллаган думал о том, насколько же Тадаши внезапно ворвался в его жизнь и омолодил его на тридцать лет. Изменил все своей непредсказуемостью, юношеской непосредственностью, и отдался — душой и телом.

Каллаган знал, что Тадаши хорошо. Слышал по его рваному дыханию, склонившись над ним — уперся локтями в деревянное покрытие, наваливался сверху всем весом, проникал максимально глубоко, заставлял Тадаши подаваться назад, не выпуская член из своего ануса, прижиматься ягодицами к бедрам Каллагана. Чувствовал по тому, как тесно становилось внутри после каждого толчка, как Тадаши сжимался, покрываясь дрожью, и хватал Каллагана за руки, накрывая его большие ладони своими. Тадаши направлял его вместо того, чтобы просить, просто клал его пальцы себе на яички и сжимал, а сам изгибался в спине, прижимаясь грудью и щекой к холодному столу, оставляя след на древесине от дыхания, бессвязно бормоча и исправно кончая под Каллаганом.

Раз, другой, третий.

Нужно было лишь делать небольшую передышку, медленно поглаживать его член, прижимая его к животу Тадаши, и прижиматься губами к его шее и плечам, оставляя яркие засосы.

Каллагану же не требовались стимуляторы. Если Тадаши удавалось его возбудить — это было железно, каменно или как ему больше хотелось. Тадаши любил выбирать метафоры.

А еще Тадаши любил Каллагана странной любовью, которую тот считал самым прекрасным, что случалось в его жизни, и самым ужасным, что только могло произойти в жизнь Тадаши.

— Калаверс... Три. Соул... — протянул девушке ее работу Каллаган, — четыре. Тадаши... — он мигом нашел его на первой парте.

Тадаши упрямо боролся со сном. Упрямо, но бесполезно.

Калаверс, сев рядом с ним, тут же ткнула его тонким пальцем в бок, и Тадаши встрепенулся, открыв глаза. Каллаган вздохнул.

Вряд ли Тадаши его обманывал, просто... Не повезло с вопросом, наверное. У каждого студента случалось такое: не прочитал всего один раздел, и именно он попался в билете. Однако, Каллаган не собирался давать ему поблажек не смотря ни на что.

— Придешь на отработку, Тадаши. Очень плохо. Следовало заниматься лучше, — скрепя сердце, отложил в сторону его работу Каллаган и, смерив строгим взглядом, добавил:

— Останешься после семинара. 

— Простите, профессор, — только и смог пробормотать Тадаши.

Он действительно накосячил, а отработки у Каллагана пусть и были интересные, но отнимали немало времени. Что же, Каллагану оставалось надеяться, что Тадаши учтет этот опыт... В следующий раз.


End file.
